


Happy

by eatmiantiao



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, Bottom Junhoe, F/M, Femme boy, Gender Dysphoria, Junbobficsparty2019, Junhoe is genderfluid, M/M, Multi, Other, Pronouns, The boys love junhoe, Top Bobby, alittle jundong, free - Freeform, he rather thicc, junbob, junhoe is built different, milky white thighs, them THIGHS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmiantiao/pseuds/eatmiantiao
Summary: Kim Jiwon meets Koo Junhoe, the perfect roommate.  Turns out Junhoe is genderfluid, which indirectly flips Jiwon's life upside down.  Confusing him as to why Junhoe makes him so happy and why he wants to make sure Junhoe, Jiae, or MiSun, whoever it might be, is happy.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Junhoe: He/Him  
> Jiae: She/Her  
> MiSun: They/Them

Junhoe roomed with Jiwon by pure chance. Jiwon had been searching for a roommate for quite some time, having had put an AD up to advertise for his needs. And truly, Junhoe came on a day when he was ready to take the AD down and go back to his mother's home. It was his only choice because his ex-roommate was getting married.

_Jiwon didn't know why he was meeting him. He didn't know absolutely anything. For all, he knew he could be another crackhead. Jiwon ordered for no pets, a woman comes saying she has five cats and they desperately need somewhere to go. Jiwon said no couples, too many offer him threesomes. And maybe he finally found one— actually two, girls._

_"Ying and I," Jimin started with her beautiful grin, "Have just really been searching for a place."_

_"We do domestic stuff, we can split the works among us. And totally no crazy ex-boyfriends," Ying nodded and then blushed softly, "And we'll get our monthlies hidden."_

_"You— Oh, Yeah... Ahem," Jiwon cleared his throat as he blinked at how upfront she was. "I mean it's normal, it wouldn't bother me. It's natural."_

_"See, I knew there was something good about you," Jimin grinned as her hand brushed up Jiwon's bicep. It was fleeting, but all intentions of flirtation hung in the air._

_"Well, you guys are seriously making things so much easier than they have been ever since I started this search a month ago," Jiwon informed and the girls squealed as they looked ready to pounce Jiwon himself._

_"We'll be so happy!" Ying called out in glee. "You'll be like... our roommate boyfriend!"_

_Jiwon did not like the sound of that and tilted his head as he sighed out, "Actually... there's an issue with that."_

_"What?" The girls looked at him confused._

_"I'm gay," He admitted and they gasped at him. Looking him over in newfound disgust that was once fondness and flirtation._

_"How? You're too good looking for that— you don't look gay!" Ying remarked and Jiwon tensed up as he looked to their angry gazes._

_"You've led us on," Jimin whispered as she got up and helped her friend. The two gathered their bags and glared at him, "Don't you have something to say?"_

_"I don't think he does," A new voice came with a soft laugh, "I think you should leave him alone."_

_"Ugh!" The two females stomped off leaving Jiwon with this new person. He stood there with beautiful eyes and a small smile. Built differently, not masculine totally, but not totally feminine—there was also something about how some days he was more one than the other. The man that stood before Jiwon wore a violet turtleneck paired with a black blazer and tight pants. And pretty black and white converses._

_Jiwon squinted, was that makeup?_

_"Sorry, they looked like they were giving you a hard time and low and behold, they were..." The man grinned at Jiwon who immediately reached his hand out._

_"Jiwon, but everyone calls me Bobby." Jiwon introduces himself as he bowed his head._

_"Junhoe," The man grinned and gestured to the open seat. Jiwon nodded and the two sat, "So, what were they giving you such a hard time for?"_

_"Uh—well, I've been chasing after a pipe-dream. Trynaa get somebody to room with," Jiwon grumbled, "It was a lost cause anyway, no damn body is ever good enough."_

_"Oh— how funny," Junhoe giggled at him and Jiwon raised a brow._

_"I know I'm funny, but usually I laugh with them," Jiwon muttered and Junhoe shook his head quickly._

_"I've been looking for someplace to move," Junhoe gave a tentative smile and Jiwon perked up as he gave his undivided attention._

_"Tell me about yourself," Jiwon whispered and Junhoe sighed as he touched his chest._

_"Well, I'm 22. I work as a manga translator for Japanese, Chinese, and Filipino. I got my education quick and was already with this company making my own mangas actually, but translating was more money— even if it's a lot of work," Junhoe grinned softly, "I have no criminal background, no ex-boyfriends, not even a family to call my own."_

_"So... where do you live?" Jiwon asked softly._

_"In a shelter, but it's time to move on. Starting my life," Junhoe nodded and Jiwon softly sighed._

_"You sound wonderful— honestly, I just want to get more paperwork on you and— well, count yourself in—"_

_"Hold your horses, I have a big dealbreaker..." Junhoe whispered and Jiwon raised a brow._

_"It can't be that bad," Jiwon chuckled. "You seem lovely."_

_"Well," Junhoe grinned and leaned forward with a shaky breath, "I'm genderfluid."_

_"Oh—" Jiwon shrugged as he chuckled, "that's a doozy, but you're still a godsend."_

_"So, when do we get on this thing?"_

Personally, Junhoe was perfect. He cooked, cleaned, paid his part of the bills, and all things deemed as domestic without question. Jiwon really has no trouble with his gender identity—if anything it made life interesting. Even though Jiwon didn't truly understand it, but then again it wasn't hurting anyone.

If anything, Junhoe kept himself sealed away from Jiwon. Trying to stay out of sight and out of mind. He wasn't one to parade around. He never showed any skin, never a much took a shower when Jiwon was near. Junhoe kept himself wrapped away. Possibly from the need to stay strong and not seem vulnerable.

Jiwon could understand that. It takes time. It was after a month when he saw her. Of course, she had been around before, but never when Jiwon would be there. She'd make herself scarce.

_Jiwon had started gleaning information about gender identity. It was the sense of one's own gender, the correlation that felt to be in tune with their body. Jiwon was proud people were able to accept themselves and be who they were, but honxestly—he was still feeling very confused and all the while apprehensive._

_As a church-boy, he was taught many things. It took so much for him to even come out and even that was a mountainous trek of forgiveness and acceptance that it took not only for his church home but his family. Why would anyone choose such pain?_

_He pondered this as he came home from his job from the YG Entertainment building, personally, he hated the place. Hated the man's guts, but he and his friend Hanbin needed to start somewhere to get Double B started. YG was hiring and what was Bobby to deny a sign from the God he believed in._

_Opening the door, Jiwon discarded his shoes on the matt and titled his head to see a pretty pair of heels fallen over. Was she here?_

_Jiwon cleared his throat, he never called her name out before. And suddenly, he couldn't remember because there was a beautiful person coming out of the kitchen now. Her black hair, which was obviously a wig, but a damn good one, was pulled into a high ponytail and it held little blue highlights. Her face was done up so eloquently, Jiwon bet it took a long time. She wore a yellow floral maxi dress with half-sleeves and a plunging neckline that didn't have any boobs, but it was charming. She was so different, yet so similar._

_The face? The face never changed._

_"Bobby! You're home!" She chirped and Jiwon nodded to her sniffing._

_"What's that smell?" He questioned and the girl giggled as she rolled her eyes._

_"I made dinner— Sweet and sour beef, noodles in that black bean sauce, grilled chicken, kimchi st—"_

_"Whoa, whoa what did I do to receive such treatment? Why such a feast?" Jiwon whispered and she shrugged as she came forward._

_"I just wanted it to be special when you meet me," She mumbled, looking down shyly, "I was so scared, but I woke up so happy and I wanted to share my happiness with you."_

_"Jiae... I'm glad you found comfort finally being yourself," Jiwon grinned and Jiae nodded slowly. Slowly the older male pulled her into a hug as they just laughed._

_"Aren't I a bombshell?" Jiae asked, "Wow, you're so lucky to have me!"_

_"I am, I sure am," Jiwon laughed as he squeezed her tight._

She— He, those two were amazing, but that wasn't it because there was a third. One when Junhoe felt like neither a boy or a girl... or felt as if he was both. This was much, much harder for Jiwon to understand. How can you feel like nothing and something? What did that even  _mean_? The pronouns were—

_"They/them, MiSun," They looked to Jiwon with big eyes, "Hi, Jiwon."_

_"Hi... MiSiun," Jiwon whispered. It was early morning. They both had the day off and so Jiwon woke up early to smell a celebratory breakfast because they would be doing their separate activities. And he walked in to see them standing over the sink with pretty blonde hair in a half-assed bun while standing in sweats and a sweatshirt. Immediately Jiwon picked up the atmosphere and knew this was neither Junhoe nor Jiae._

_"I know I'm hard to understand," Misun sighed and Jiwon shook his head his head. He just looked at them with open eyes and grinned softly._

_"It's new, yeah, but I'm a gay man," Jiwon shrugged and laughed softly, "You feel certain ways and this is how you do it, whatever. Whatever makes you happy. I want you to be happy, yeah?"_

_And with those words, Misun choked up with so much emotion. Their eyes flooded down with tears as they fell into Jiwon._

_"Thank you!"_

Truthfully, this wasn't Jiwon's first time having dealt with someone of Junhoe's kind. He's had a very back past with people of the genderfluid sort. They had always brought trouble for his family. Like his father who was having an affair with one for quite some time. His picture-perfect family? If anything his parents went after that woman—man— _person_ —for all the pain they brought to them. How dare they bed a married man?

Who does that?

Nevertheless, Jiwon had to put it to rest and move on. Junhoe was that way. The kid wasn't in any way a problem. He didn't want to be seen when he didn't need to be. Kept his private life as it was and that was private. He had no friends, but Jiwon's friends loved him. They adored him and everything he was.

There was nothing to be had with him. He was a roommate, if anything a friend.

x

Jiwon's friends came piling into Jiwon's room on their hangout day. The 23-year-old looked to them with a roll of the eyes.

"Where's my angel?" Donghyuk questioned and Jiwon shrugged.

"I woke up to breakfast, but I left out. Remember? I meet you guys at the music store. So, I would have no idea if Ju-Ne is here or not." Jiwon asked and the boys nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't seem like Ju-Ne is here— or is it he today?" Jinhwan whispered. Everyone referred to Jiwon's roommate as Ju-Ne when they weren't sure who they were that day.

"The gender chart says it's He today," Jiwon informed and nodded, "It's he, Junhoe."

"That was a really nice gift," Yunhyeong smiled softly as he remembers Jiwon having gifted Junhoe a gender chart to have in the living room. So, every morning Junhoe would put the pink card into whatever gender or name he preferred that day and even had an emotions slot because he had times where he was sad. Jiwon once again had never struggled nor been upset the way Junhoe had been, but he was there to learn. Trying to understand depression, anxiety and more because he and his friends were mostly unscaved— at least that's what he knew.

"Mm," Jiwon nodded as he spun in his swivel chair, "I don't even know much about him."

"He's shy," Jinhwan cooed with a grin, "It's cute. You haven't even seen as much as his arm right?"

"He keeps his clothes separate, wigs, all of it— I get it, trying to stay strong and I guess those are things are very personal," Jiwon muttered and they nodded in agreement.

Donghyuk raised his hand and spoke up, "Actually it's intimate for him. It's really big for him to be rooming with a stranger after the life he has had and for him to be so... open about his personals would be too much. Baby steps for my baby."

"Stop calling him your baby," Jiwon grumbled as he gave Donghyuk a wet willy.

"Yeah, that's my damn baby mama!" Hanbin yelled getting swatted by Yunhyeong who then rose his fists at him.

"We're borderline married, don't try me," Yunhyeong muttered making Hanbin laugh and pull him into a hug.

"Didn't your dad like... do something stuff with someone who was genderfluid?" Chanwoo brought up and Jiwon sighed loudly as his heart felt heavy.

"Well, yeah. A few times, but they're not like Junhoe... They aren't," Jiwon huffed as he rubbed his neck thinking hard, "Sometimes I forget that and get angry at him, disgusted even, but I have to check my privilege. That was the other guy's fault."

"Not your dad's?" Jinhwan scoffed and Jiwon thought it over slowly.

"No, how..." Jiwon whispered and Jinhwan pinched him harshly.

"So, your dad met them more than once because he was forced? He was forced to have sex?" Jinhwan asked and raised a brow, "He claimed it was rape?"

"No... I— The way he always told it was making himself innocent and blaming of the person. As a kid, you know I didn't know anything and my mom was already so against transgender people. Gay people were pushing it even, so... That's a good point," Jiwon thought as new ideas dawned on him.

"Jiwon, you've truly had a charmed life, huh?" Yunhyeong questioned. "Never dealt with depression, anxiety, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's very good, but at times it shows you haven't because you can either be really ignorant or lacking sympathy."

"You guys have?" Jiwon tilted his head.

"Wait, you don't know I'm clinically depressed?" Hanbin asked with wide eyes.

"I have panic attacks," Donghyuk grinned at Jiwon.

"Huh?" Jiwon's eyes were wide now as he looked around them and Jinhwan gave him a grin as he shook his head.

"We'll tell you everything later," Jinhwan squished his cheeks and leaned up kissing his forehead.

"I'm such a bad friend!" Jiwon exclaimed.

"Actually, you make a great friend because—I guess— since you didn't know, you just treated us normal and being treated normally is all you want sometimes," Hanbin shrugged.

"All this sad talk has me snackish," Chanwoo spoke up and Jiwon stood as the others nodded in agreement. At this moment, he was trying to wrap his head around all the things he thought he ever knew.

"C'mon, Junhoe bought Tteokbokki crackers, banana pudding milk, and Honey Butter Chi—"

The group stopped all gawking wide-eyed down the hall to see Junhoe within the kitchen. Not normally looking as he usually would. Junhoe was bent over the kitchen island with a rose-colored towel wrapped around his body where it stopped dangerously short above the high of his thigh and there was a matching towel around his head. Strangely enough, there were defining curves to him and what Jiwon's eyes, and possibly the other's boys' eyes, saw were the thighs. They were milky white and so plump, smooth, and soft looking. No matter the legs were on for what seemed miles, but they were beautiful. Like his arms that were long and just lead their eyes to the collar bone that looked oh-so supple, which for some reason made his neck even more breathtaking. Everything was so delicate and nude. The towel rode up a little and before they saw the pretty plump globes that Junhoe had Jiwon cleared his throat.

"Junhoe," Jiwon coughed and that sent Junhoe upright clutching his towel as he stared at the wide-eyed.

"Um— I'm so sorry, oh god— I was just waiting for my clothes and— I'm leaving," Junhoe walked deeper into the kitchen and disappearing into the laundry room. The boys looked at one another as they slowly ventured into the kitchen as if it was enemy territory.

"I'm sorry, but I'd tap that," Chanwoo squatted down as he raised his hands up, "respectfully saying of course."

"Tap? Sorry, I'd have to smash. That skin is too pretty not to be marked up," Hanbin muttered getting a flick from Yunhyeong who grumbled.

"I have to agree though," Yunhyeong sighed as he adjusted his pants as he took down a bag of Honey Butter Chips.

"He's single right?" Donghyuk asked as he held his phone out checking his appearance, "I just want to know for a friend."

"I'm that friend," Jinhwan spoke up and Jiwon felt a strange pang of jealousy as he shrugged. Truthfully, Junhoe never went out for anything, but groceries and shopping for clothes. He's never once gone on a date. That, oddly, made Jiwon feel at peace.

"He doesn't have a boyfriend," Jiwon nodded, "Or girlfriend. Person? Whoever— but no," Jiwon sat as he dug into his chips. The group sat down at the dining table and snacked on their food, finally getting their minds off of the previous debacle. They let their guards down, right when Junhoe came out too.

He wore pretty black shorts that were just as short as the towel and a yellow sweater that just swallowed him, giving the illusion he wasn't even wearing bottoms. His hair was pushed back by a black band giving him an even more dramatic look.

"Hey guys," Junhoe waved as he walked over and the boys tensed making Junhoe roll his eyes, "Never seen a guy half naked before? I mean, I know I look good but damn."

"You looked more than good," Donghyuk corrected and Junhoe grinned, leaning down he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoever says 'flattery gets you nowhere' was a liar," Junhoe giggled as he looked around at them, "Well, did you like the show?"

Silence.

So, Junhoe's gaze went to Jiwon who he reached out to, letting his slender fingers run up Jiwon's peck and towards his neck caressing it gently as he pouted at him, "Did you like it, hyung?"

"I—" Jiwon choked as he blinked looking up at Junhoe who looked so innocent, yet radiant, "I did, Junnie. I did."

"A man of great taste!" Junhoe chirped and looked to them, "If you don't mind, I'm going to sit and watch my drama on the television. Feel free to join me." And with that, he walked away and sat on the long black-leather couch with a built-in leg rest on the far left. Cutely, Junhoe pulled his legs up to himself as put his hand to his mouth as he resumed the drama that Jiwon didn't care to change.

Soon enough the boys moved over and joined the couch potato. Jiwon got the spot next to Junhoe because the younger really want to be close to him. That was flattering and so he allowed it, which turned into Junhoe cuddled into his side as he still watched endlessly and without motion. Jiwon kept attention, but his hand found a way to his thighs and rubbed them slowly to Junhoe's delight.

x

_Long black hair swirled around her as she laid back on Jiwon's bed. Her lacy blue bralette strap was coming off, but she was flat chested; Jiwon didn't care though. Her sides dipped in shallowly and came to the low-riding panties she wore that matched the bralette and cupped there in a gently hold was her penis._

_Her eyes were decorated heavily with a sun-kissed orange, looking at him from under her big beautiful lashes. A French-manicure finger gently placed between her glossy plump lips. Everything about her read erotic and want._

_Jiwon leaned down as his hand rubbed her thighs, they were so supple and smooth. Giving a soft kiss to her inner thigh, there was her giggle. He loved hearing that, being like this so intimately._

_"Jiae?"_

Jiwon couldn't be worse. As he sat there holding black panties in his lap with an abandoned laundry basket at his feet.

He just wanted to fold his clothes and it seemed they got mixed with someone else's. Jiae's, the only other person to live there with him. It was Jiae today because the little card was placed into her pocket with a happy face drawn on. Even though her happy mood, Jiwon felt highly uncomfortable sitting there holding the pretty unmentionables. He's crossed a line.

First this dream, that wasn't the first one he's had and that scares him. Why? Why would he dream about her like that? He shouldn't be dreaming of her like that. That's wrong and she's not— he couldn't, not after his family's history with someone like her.

And now, these panties that sat in his lap making him feel hot and bothered that she was walking around here like some Victoria Secret model without his knowledge. They were so elegant and charming, nothing ghastly or slutty. Yet, glancing over he saw a g-string just waiting and maybe he didn't know what he was talking about. Nor who this person was.

Ji-won knew he shouldn't, but he just picked up another red thong with a gaping mouth and giant eyes. Either way, Jiae wasn't due until another hour or two. Though—as guessed—fate would have her walking in now with a dark-blue bob and her trench coat, looking as sharp as ever in her business attire.

"Jiwon, I can home early. I really wanted to be with you today and—" Jiae stopped seeing him sitting there incriminatingly with her underwear in his grasp. She didn't walk back out as she would have a month ago, but instead charged on and took off her jacket and shoes. She came over and just sat beside him and took the panties, "Were you sniffing my panties?"

"No! I didn't even know you had panties!" Jiwon exclaimed as he freaked out quietly.

"Mm," Jiae softly said as she crossed her legs and kept folding. Jiwon opened his mouth to protest, but she turned her head and kissed his cheek softly, "Don't worry about it."

It shut Jiwon right up and sent him into folding mode. The two were silent for a long while, Jiae held up Jiwon's violet boxers making fun of him quietly breaking the tension.

"You look good today, I like your hair it really suits you and it frames your face well," Jiwon hummed causing her to flush a soft pink.

"Really? Thanks," She whispered and gazed over at him.

"And your legs are great too—" Jiwon covered his mouth as he burned red from his true blunder. Why would he say that? Maybe because she was looking him with those eyes with her milky white legs stretched out beautifully. And these dreams were running together making him confused and it was all too much.

"You like my legs, really?" Jiae gasped and looked down at them. "Anyone I've ever met has hated my legs, my thighs especially because they're really fat, big and like squishy."

"People don't like that, really?" Jiwon asked softly and Jiae nodded.

"I would get beat for even trying to show skin in my home, Hyung," Jiae whispered, "My mother told me I was some whore for having a body like this and wanting to show it off, you know? She told me my thighs were ugly and that they were just too fat and not skinny enough. A lot of other kids said the same things too because they're rude and horrible."

"Your mom beat you, over something you were born with? Over something like thighs?" Jiwon asked softly and Jiae giggled softly at how shocked he looked.

"My parents hated my guts Jiwon, they hated me before I came out, they hated me when I came out— because I just thought I was gay. They hated me, even more, when I chose my identity. My parents would beat me over anything they could," Jiae laughed softly and Jiwon frowned. How could she laugh at this? There was nothing funny about it, but then again it was her story. Her pain. People dealt with it differently.

"Was that why you were taken from your parents?" Jiwon tilted his head and Jiae shook her head and she held up some of Jiwon's underwear and said it nonchalantly,

"My dad was raping me. And I tried to kill myself, they took me away because it was my third attempt in two weeks. They didn't take me because of the rapes," Jiae sighed softly as she blinked her eyes. A soft chuckle left her as she sniffled, "they didn't care, but the hospital saw I had been too many times and I went to the institute where the state ordered me into an orphanage. I wasn't suitable for adoption and either way they tried, no one wanted me."

"Why not?" Jiwon asked totally and utterly confused, "you're beautiful, smart, witty and so funny—"

"You don't get it!" Jiae screamed turning to him as she hit her hands onto her legs. She stood up now leaning over him with a raised voice, "they told me I don't exist! I can't exist to these people because they believe in two genders— they believe you're one thing, you can't be one and then the next day the other.  _No!_  And who wants the kid that takes too many sleeping pills just to see if they do the trick, huh? Not those people! They want the kids without the bruises, without the problems or disorders. The ones who are cisgender, a hundred percent Korean and totally straight. The ones who don't have any ailments, if you're in a wheelchair— you're  _fucked_. They do horrible things to the ones nobody wants and me? I was one of the very top."

"Jiae, please. I understand—"

"NO YOU DON'T!" She screamed at him, "You don't get having people misgender you on purpose. You don't understand gender dysphoria! You don't understand being alone and cold... You just don't understand me, don't say you do because you don't Jiwon! You don't even know me!"

"Jiae, come here," Jiwon whispered as her shoulders shook, her soft sobs beginning to come out. He pulled her into his lap and into his arms, the girl pressed her face into his neck and heaved sob after sob without fail.

"I'm not some swindler, some cosplayer, or some con! I don't trick people into having sex with me— this is me! This is my life and people just don't get that!" Jiae bawled and Jiwon nodded as he held onto her softly.

"Ae, my dearest Ae, my Ju-Ne, take deep breaths and listen to my voice," Jiwon spoke softly already hearing her cries calm down. "Understand I want to try to understand you, to empathize with you. I won't sympathize because you're too strong for pity. You hate pity."

"I do!" She hiccuped and he chuckled into her ear. She liked how that sounded.

"Take care in knowing I want to be so much more than your friend and understand you and your life. You've had it hard for so long. And I don't understand it all, but I'm working towards it. I want to be comforting and able for you to be vulnerable to," Jiwon admitted and her head lifted with her makeup still intact making Jiwon's eyebrows raise.

"Waterproof makeup!" She chirped and swallowed looking at him as tears still ran freely down her face, "more than my friend?"

"I don't... I don't know how, but you know... somewhere," He whispered and she nodded with understanding.

"I get lonely... and I always want to be with someone. To feel loved is my true calling, my passion, can I show you how to make me feel loved, feel wanted?" She egged on as she leaned up on her knees now rising over Jiwon pressing their foreheads together.

"Tell me," He whispered.

"Just kiss me." Were the words that came from her beautiful glossed lips and Jiwon's heart leaped. Leaning up, he gave a firm kiss to her lips and she sighed through her nose. All tense lost and all weakness had. She was melting into his arms as he kissed her.

"Want me to stop kissing you?" Jiwon asked softly as she softly panted, her lips were sensitive already turning pink.

"Don't ever stop," She whispered and Jiwon came back down slotting their mouths together once again. It was her heaven and he'd do anything for her especially to see her happy.

He wanted to.

x

Jiwon checked the chart today to see MiSun marked with a sad face to match. Sighing softly, this would become one of those days where they'd either be right underneath Jiwon until their lips were swollen or they'd be so far away from Jiwon that they almost forget to feed themself.

It would be a hard day regardless.

The kissing was cute at first, comforting and all around arousing for Jiwon. Though for MiSun it was an outlet of anger, sadness, and proof that he wanted them and that he loved them. That they weren't alone. It was becoming obsessive and causing issues with attention. MiSun couldn't go without a kiss for at least two hours on a good day anymore and if Jiwon didn't at least speak to them in at least three to five hours, suddenly Jiwon didn't care anymore.

They weren't even dating. Yet somehow Jiwon had created a monster.

What was worse was the fact that they worked so Jiwon wasn't around as much as MiSun would like, but MiSun's has taken all their work and brought it home. Truly there was no need to go in because everything was sent via the computer. The only time MiSun really went in was if there was a mandatory meeting or something of a business aspect. So, MiSun wouldn't have to suffer their burning desires at work, but at home in peace. For the most part, they'd be in Jiwon's room, curled in his bed translating away. Waiting for MiSun's soother.

The moment Jiwon crossed into the threshold that was their shared apartment he was being tongued down and hugged tightly. They always missed him. It never failed. Their arms wrapped tight around him as they gripped onto the back of his shirt using it the pull him close. It was a bruising kiss this time, different than the usual; only making Jiwon worry and know this would be a horrendous episode.

"M'kay—" Jiwon panted as he rubbed a hand softly on MiSun's face, taking them in. A pretty blonde wig was on them, bangs coming over their forehead in a layered fashion with a red bandana covering it and two high ponytails in their hair. A hint of make-up, which Jiwon frowned at since MiSun wouldn't be leaving for any reason, why do they always feel so inadequate?

Taking his mind off that, he continued to look down to see the big black hoodie engulfing them; a big band printed on it causing Jiwon to recognize it as his own. Chuckling, he looked back up to see their awaiting face. It made Jiwon warm inside because he feared them being genderfluid meant their face would change, that, magically, they were a totally different person.

The face always, always stayed the same. The bright eyes with innocence shone at him, but behind was great sadness and a cry for help. It was more evident today causing Jiwon to just stroke MiSun's cheek gently. The cute button nose that was so kissable and boop-able. And the lips, that were sensitive and always so pink, but they didn't change. There was a normalcy to them.

Possibly because Jiwon and MiSun kissed like they are conjoined by the lips or for other reasons that didn't make Jiwon feel bad for allowing this toxic behavior.

"Good afternoon," Jiwon whispered as he rubbed his hand on their hip.

"I missed you, I missed you so much. Why can't you stay home with me?" MiSun whined and Jiwon sighed softly,

"We've been over this, I work with a top music industry under the shortest boss apart of Big Shit 3. I can't just get a day off or stay home unless— well you're dying," Jiwon whispered and MiSun pursed their lips.

"I'll kill myself, then you'll have to stay home!" They cried out and Jiwon's heart lurched as he kissed onto their face.

"Don't say that," Jiwon hummed as he pecked their lips quickly, "What did you cook?"

"I baked a sweet apple pie! Kimchi stew, grilled some meats, black bean noodles, and— well! Go get clean and we'll eat, okay?" MiSun flattened their hands on the front of Jiwon's chest making the man nod and give another kiss to MiSun's awaiting lips.

The mischievous look in MiSun's eyes made Jiwon feel quite uneasy.

It was a rather nice dinner, MiSun was quieter than usual, but a lot more touchy. Reaching out to grope and grab him with a look of need and want, but then changing into innocence and pure infatuation when Jiwon looked to them. Yeah, they were up to something, but Jiwon didn't bother to question anything.

He put their leftovers up and the dishes in the wash then went into his room and opened his laptop to write. The shared documents he and Hanbin had for their music composition was looking great for the upcoming project. If anything this was the hardest Jiwon ever worked, he was more of a laidback and 'it'll get done when it gets done' kind of guy. It was becoming a whole hour without any interruption from his roommate (were they more than a roommate, hmm) and even getting into another half hour there was nothing.

It was right when he was getting into the thick of things when the door squeaked open and MiSun stood in the doorway with tears streaking down their face. They stood in pretty pink crop top sweatshirt and black lacie panties, having the rest of their body on display. Jiwon sighed noticing something, the thighs, the legs, the waist were all the same too. Their whole body was the same regardless— especially those pretty thighs.

Though this was not the time when something was obviously upsetting them. Jiwon moved the laptop a little and turned to them as they walked over crying a bit harder. It hurt Jiwon's heart.

"What's wrong, Puppy?" Jiwon whispered and MiSun pushed away his laptop as they pouted at him.

"You haven't even paid attention to me for 1 hour and 30 minutes! You're about to hit 31 minutes!" MiSun cried out and jabbed a finger at the laptop, "You're on your laptop!"

"Yes because I have work," Jiwon nodded and MiSun groaned as they stomped their foot. Soon, they climbed up on Jiwon's lap and wrapped their arms around his neck staring at him as they straddled him, "It's important."

"I'm not important?" MiSun scoffed looking offended.

"You are. Do not put words in my mouth," Jiwon argued, squeezing MiSun's waist calming them down.

"Speaking of mouth..." MiSun lowered down in his lap and leaned in, kissing Jiwon hotly. This kiss was different, it was asking and begging for something more intimate. Jiwon's hands found their way down onto MiSun's thighs and shuddered at feeling how soft they were. There was just something so enamoring about how beautiful and squishy they were.

"Mm'okay, that's enough," Jiwon pulled away feeling MiSun's hands going south.

"No," They whined as the tears came back, bouncing in his lap. It was like a child throwing a tantrum, "Fuck me, please."

They never said that before. They never once said such a thing out loud and it was shocking to Jiwon. Of course, they implied it, but this was different.

"No, we're not a couple yet, we're friends," Jiwon started, "I haven't— you just want me to do that because of your feelings. MiSun—"

"Fuck me, please," They begged again and dipped their hips down rutting their erections together making Jiwon stiffen. Jiwon immediately grasped their hips and held them in place.

"You're toxic, MiSun," Jiwon whispered and they stopped staring wide-eyed at Jiwon. Their eyes glassed over as they pushed themselves off him.

"Oh my god, you hate me," MiSun whispered and Jiwon shook his head quickly.

"No, MiSun—"

"How could I have been so stupid?" MiSun backed away as the tears fell, it was heartbreaking to see, "You won't kiss me, pay attention to me, or fuck me because you-you hate me!"

"Any guy can do that, any guy would, but I want you to feel better," Jiwon got up and grabbed for them, but they dodged away and shook their head.

"Yeah... yeah... any guy would, but not you! What kind of man are you?" MiSun hissed and Jiwon stopped glaring at the person standing before him with tears still falling, but now instead o facing the music; they placed blame.

"Me? You've taken advantage of my kindness," Jiwon spat and MiSun rolled their eyes.

"A real man would fuck me without question," MiSun snapped and Jiwon glared harshly as he clenched his fist.

"At least I'm a man who knows he's a man, what are you? Some confused little boy. You're Koo Junhoe, not whatever the fuck you are," Jiwon glared up and down at him as he continued, "People like you ruin my life, go fuck some poor married man or anyone because sick fucks like you do that, right?" Jiwon whispered in a harsh tone and MiSun's face was painted in pure horror. Slowly they nodded and looked him up and down.

"And there's the truth," MiSun sniffled and turned, not before saying, "Honestly, fuck you. I never thought you would stoop so low."

Jiwon didn't care until he heard the front door slam shut and then it hit him what pain he caused and the pain that will continue because MiSun doesn't have any good coping mechanism. Personally, Jiwon felt like shit. How dare he misgender MiSun? Where did he bring out that past pain? Was that really Jiwon?

No, no it couldn't be.

x

Jiwon didn't see Ju-Ne for a whole week. In that time Jiwon fixed himself up, having called his parents and speaking with them about the paste issue that happened. His father then told the true story, that it wasn't the genderfluid's person and never was. That he was lying to Jiwon to model him the 'right' way. They didn't want him around people like them and well, that didn't go over well.

He missed Ju-Ne, maybe he should have just dealt with Ju-Ne's obsessive behavior. Though that would help no one and only worsen things, then again he was an ass to his roommate.

It was the early morning when Jiwon woke to hear a drama playing in the front. Glancing to the clock it read 5:34 A.M. and he reckoned he left the television on somehow. So, Jiwon rose and wandered into the front stopping to see Ju-Ne's chart with the card in Junhoe with a smile. That means—

"Morning Bobby," Junhoe's voice called and Jiwon wiped around to see Junhoe sitting with a pink face mask on, sitting with his legs up against his chest dressed in what seemed to be some of Jiwon's clean gym clothes. The boy looked at Jiwon with such a happy face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Junhoe," Jiwon gasped and Junhoe opened his arms causing Jiwon to dive into them, crushing Junhoe in his grip.

"Oh, tight, tight—" Junhoe laughed softly as Jiwon released him and he nodded, "Better."

"I'm so sorry, I was so stupid!" Jiwon yelled out and Junhoe nodded but sighed.

"You were right, I shouldn't force you to do anything," Junhoe muttered, "We aren't anything, but friends and roommates. I was forcing you to do all those things."

"No, I allowed it too. I was slimy for trying to use misgendering to upset you. I really, really like you more than friend or roommate," Jiwon admitted. He missed Junhoe too much, the time apart really made him think about somethings. Especially his feelings towards the man. He didn't care about the gender identity nor the logistics of his sexuality, though he believed this makes him pansexual. Jiwon had noticed he's always liked Junhoe the moment his eyes landed on him that fateful day. Even with the obsessive behavior, it killed Jiwon when Junhoe was urging for it. He wanted to help Junhoe, but also coddle the fuck out of Junhoe— and fuck Junhoe into his mattress until the boy couldn't use those pretty long legs.

"Jiwon, I... I was out doing bad things. Fucking guys whenever I wanted, just putting myself out there. My mind was screaming, you made me so distressed and so determined to just fuck myself into oblivion," Junhoe admitted and Jiwon softened as he grabbed onto his face.

"I don't care about the other men, I care about you. I'm so, so fucking sorry that I did that. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do that, but I did. And I know it was unforgivable, but can I just... can I make up for it?" Jiwon asked softly and Junhoe tilted his head with a look of confusion, "I want to take you on a date?"

"A date?" Junhoe whispered.

"If you want," Jiwon muttered and Junhoe pulled the face mask off as he laughed softly.

"You had to ask with this dumb mask on," Junhoe rolled his eyes and slowly he nodded, "A date sounds nice."

"Thank you," Jiwon mumbled and pecked his lips making Junhoe lean into him with need. They had a long way to go, but Jiwon could deal with it.

"Mm, now move, I have a drama to finish," Junhoe shooed him away and Jiwon laughed. I missed you.

—

The date went really well. There was a small hiccup when they went to the museum and there were rude teens there. Though Jiwon handled it well.

_Junhoe and Jiwon stood hand in hand looking to a beautiful Hwajeopdo by Nam Gye-u. Junhoe was revealing in all the art, flustered to be somewhere so public and so nice. He wore pretty blue jean shorts that showed off his beautiful legs and a pretty pink t-shirt with a flower biker jacket. Along with a pretty flower clip in his hair. Obviously, he was feeling more feminine today, so he was surprised for Jiwon wanting to go somewhere like this._

_"Oh, excuse me miss," A kid snorted as he walked right into Junhoe making the boy gasp._

_"I am not a lady and I felt that you little creep," Junhoe whipped around jabbing a finger into the boy's face. The boy had groped Junhoe's behind when walking into him by 'accident'._

_"Look, lady, my friend is sorry," Another boy called with red hair as he grabbed his glass-faced friend who snickered._

_"Stop calling me a woman!" Junhoe stomped his foot and the boys laughed at him. Jiwon looked back and forth with a grumble he huffed his chest and walked over._

_"If my boyfriend wants to be called a man, call him a man. Do not misgender someone for a joke, a bad one at that," Jiwon responded and the boys shrunk at Jiwon's size and power._

_"He shouldn't dress like a girl," The boy who bumped into Junhoe stated and Jiwon rolled his eyes._

_"You shouldn't have that ghastly hair cut, but oh well. He can dress however he wants because he is like these paintings, a work of art. And you two are like the little flicks of paint that have fallen to the floor because you were only in the process of making him better. So, leave us alone you little shit-heads," Jiwon snapped, "Before I hurt you."_

_"Whatever old man!" They grumbled and scurried away to an older woman who began berating them._

_"Boyfriend?" A soft voice came and Jiwon flushed as he turned around to see Junhoe smile, "Finally."_

They ate an amazing dinner under the stars after that and a few other activities. And Jiwon wanted the night to continue and not end. He wanted their romantic relationship to rise to another level.

"That was so much fun," Junhoe laughed as he took off his shoes. Jiwon followed suit as he took them off.

"Yeah!" Jiwon called as he grabbed Junhoe's wrist. Junhoe turned around to him confused. He didn't beg for kisses today or any attention. There was progress and Jiwon wanted to reward that. "I don't want the night to end."

"Well, Bobby— Oh, let me put my flower up," Junhoe whispered and Jiwon nodded. He watched Junhoe retreat into the kitchen and place a single rose into a vase. The soft smile they shared was amazing almost as clumsy as their hands were when they grabbed onto each other.

"Let's go to my room," Jiwon whispered and Junhoe nodded. They walked in step, Jiwon took the lead in and closed the door behind Junhoe softly. They stood there quietly and Jiwon sighed again, "I'm so sorry, once again."

"Shh," Junhoe came close and swung an arm around Jiwon's neck, the other fiddling with his shirt. Were Junhoe's lips always that pouty, Jiwon wondered. "Don't fret."

"Mm," Jiwon nodded as the space between them closed and their mouths slotted together in reunition. Jiwon snaked his arms around Junhoe's thin frame and slowly walked them backward. The back of Junhoe's legs hit the bed, but they didn't go down. They just kissed, sharing their feelings and emotions in the simple action that comforted Junhoe and allowed Jiwon to express his pure gratitude and love for him.

Junhoe let himself fall away from Jiwon's lips coming down onto the bed. The older boy slowly took the flower clip from the younger's hair and placed it on the nightstand. It was very lustful as accessories were taken off, emitting an intense atmosphere. Especially under Junhoe's dark, longing gaze. There was newness to this that Jiwon never experienced. He's slept with many men before, but never before have they made his stomach flip or heart thump out of his chest.

If anything, Junhoe was a whole new enigma for Jiwon. Not because of his mental illness, nor his gender identity, or past, but because Junhoe was the first to make Jiwon feel so different. The one that's made Jiwon look outside himself and see how small his world really is compared to others.

Jiwon leaned down and pressed his lips on the side of Junhoe's neck, letting them prepper with gentle affection. Soon, he kissed to the throat making a shaky breath come from Junhoe as he went down. He was submissive and at Jiwon's will. He needed to make this good. Jiwon pulled Junhoe's jacket off and then pushed the shirt up and off as well. Jiwon's lips rubbed and separated letting his teeth drag and tongue twirl on Jiwon's soft skin making the boy shudder and gasp. Jiwon continued down as he pulled Junhoe's shorts down after whispering softly,

"This okay?"

"It's perfect," Junhoe responded and Jiwon kissed his hipbone, feeling the lacie floral print brushing against his lips. Jiwon grabbed where he was feining for the thighs. He stared at them as he was so close, they were so beautiful and awaiting as his canvas. Softly, he pressed a kiss on the inner thighs and Junhoe's body sung. It was such a warm feeling that coursed through Jiwon as he kneaded and massaged Junhoe's milky white things causing a pink color to surge through them. Jiwon smacked on them seeing the hand-prints left in the skin making him groan. Leaning up to where his thigh and hip bone meet and began to suck and bite on the skin. Junhoe melted right there underneath when he came up showing the purple bruising. Jiwon moved to the other thigh doing the same thing lower down.

Soon enough Jiwon finished littering hickies over the pretty anatomy and pushed the legs up more. Junhoe groaned as Jiwon slide a finger between the crack of Junhoe's ass pulling the panties aside and revealing Junhoe to Jiwon.

"Jiwon—  _Oh_ ," Junhoe sung in a moan of surprise as Jiwon blew on the entrance watching it flex. Chuckling, Jiwon placed his hands on the round cheeks and pulling them apart; leaning forward he flattened his tongue against Junhoe's hole causing the boy to push down on Jiwon. The older boy hummed as he began to drag his tongue up and down, lathering his hole sloppily with spit. Jiwon wasn't one that ate ass much, but this was too delicious to pass up. Jiwon then wiggled his tongue into Junhoe breaching him.

"Bobby— fuck— this is too much," Junhoe cried as Jiwon pushed his tongue in and out, working it around as he tasted his walls. Jiwon glanced up at him as he pulled his tongue out with a pant and leaned close, giving a sloppy kiss with a loud slurp causing Junhoe to flush.

"You taste good," Jiwon whispered as he came up and kissed Junhoe's neck.

"I need to..." Junhoe reached into Jiwon's pants and underwear gripping his shaft immediately. Jiwon pulled his shirt off making Junhoe gaze up and down his fit body. Jiwon kissed his face softly.

"I don't want you to do that," Jiwon muttered as he reached over into the drawer taking out lubricant, "I don't want you to suck my dick.

"Bu-But," Junhoe started and Jiwon shook his head.

"I want to service you, this is about you," Jiwon muttered and Junhoe flattered as Jiwon rubbed lubricant on his fingers. "Breathe for me, yeah?"

"Okay..." Junhoe whispered and took a breath with Jiwon and then felt his first finger move in. Junhoe gasped softly and felt his stomach pool, but he held on. This was much different than any of the men he had slept with before, especially the ones from this week. Jiwon slowly went through thrusting his finger in and out, asking if this was okay and if he could handle the next one to which Junhoe nodded with a verbal answer, 'yes'.

Jiwon was now screwing Junhoe with his four fingers, the boy mewling and moaning underneath him. His cock restrained by the panties and the back of them getting messy from spit and lubricant. Just the way Jiwon liked it.

"You want more?" Jiwon asked and Junhoe nodded. "Tell me, baby, speak."

"I want you—  _nggh_ — please. I want you inside me," Junhoe begged and Jiwon placed fluttery kissed on his neck again.

"Tell me you want my cock, you want it, don't you?" Jiwon scoffed and Junhoe whined softly.

"I want your cock inside me. I want it so bad. Please fuck me," Junhoe begged and Jiwon pulled his fingers out and disappeared. Junhoe shook in slight annoyance and need, reaching down he pushed his own two fingers in his prepped hole and moaned softly. "Bobby— please."

Jiwon scoffed watching Junhoe across the room as he pulled the condom on and rubbed up and down his shaft, lubricating himself up.

"You horny little bitch," Jiwon chuckled as he came up, smacking Junhoe's thigh making the boy moan loudly and pull his fingers out. Junhoe opened his lidded eyes and stared up at Jiwon as he did the nastiest thing he's ever seen and that was suck on his used fingers. His tongue running between the fingers as he looked up at him. Jiwon groaned, "fuck' and leaned down kissed Junhoe getting a taste of whatever he was having. Jiwon fumbled about as he pulled Junhoe onto some pillows. Jiwon lifted his head and Junhoe looked down and flushed as he looked back up.

"Go ahead," He whispered and Jiwon nodded as he slowly pushed into Junhoe's tight chute. It took everything for Jiwon not to bust early or for him to slam right into Junhoe who was holding onto him since he felt like he would rip apart.

"You good?" Jiwon huffed as he took slow breaths and Junhoe nodded.

"Yes," Junhoe whispered and Jiwon slowly pushed all the way in, fully seated in Junhoe's heat. Junhoe cried out a moan as he gripped onto Jiwon's shoulders. Jiwon placed fluttery kisses on Junhoe's face as he took his time adjusting.

"So pretty," Jiwon muttered as he grabbed Junhoe's thighs coming back up as Junhoe's breath slowed. Junhoe rutted down and Jiwon took the hint as he slowly pushed his hips in and pull them out. Jiwon could now see why Junhoe wanted him to have sexual relations with him, this was a different level of validation and care. It was so intimate and real.

"Oh fuck— fuck me!" Junhoe called out as he threw his head back, feeling his head swim with pleasure. "Bobby— yes, oh you fuck me so  _good."_

Jiwon rushed his pace as he gripped into Junhoe's thighs leaving red little nail prints and possible bruising. The lewd sounded that came with Jiwon thrusting in and out of Junhoe's wet hole was becoming so much. So, Jiwon pulled out making Junhoe let out a sob.

"Come on," Jiwon picked Junhoe up as they were over to the window. Opening the blinds, Jiwon placed Junhoe on his feet, turning around and assuming the position of his hands on the window and ass facing up. Jiwon smiled as he spreading Junhoe's ass cheeks making sure to push the panties over to look at the slightly opened hole, waiting with greedy intent. Jiwon spits down into it and Junhoe giggled lightly.

"You're so dirty!" Junhoe exclaimed and Jiwon kissed his shoulder as he pushed into him. Once again the rough thrusts of Jiwon's hips kept on. His hand tangled into the side of Junhoe's panties giving him leverage as he fucked into him. All that could be heard were the two taking and giving to each other, Jiwon giving his all as he finally hit Junhoe's prostate making the younger shout out a new name.

"Right there, daddy!" Junhoe gasped and Jiwon smirked as he yanked on his panties hearing them stretch.

"Daddy, I'm your daddy now huh?" Jiwon growled as he kept thrusting into that spot, "Daddy hit the right spot huh?"

"Mmhm," Junhoe bit his lip and then moaned out loud, "I'm about to cum!" And it was right there as Jiwon hit the spongey nerves again causing Junhoe's body to lurch, but then he was empty again making him sob out.

"Not yet, you aren't," Jiwon hissed and Junhoe grumbled. He had never been denied his orgasm. Lifting him up they went onto the bed, Jiwon got on his back and Junhoe was straddled over him.

"Wh-What—"

"Use me," Jiwon responded as he rubbed Junhoe's thighs, "Ride me like I'm one of your little toys."

"But— But—"

"Go on," Jiwon kissed him softly and Junhoe bit his lip pulling away. He spread his cheeks with one hand and held onto Jiwon's base with the other as he sunk down making him sing with pleasure. The younger boy rocked his hips weakly but gathered more strength and rolled them faster. Fucking himself on Jiwon's dick as if he was a dildo. He almost forgot Jiwon was there, but the older man grabbed his waist and snapped his panties with a hand pull tearing them. Junhoe began to bounce himself up and down now. Jiwon grabbed his red cock that was untouched and ready to cum. Stroking softly, Junhoe bit his lip as he felt over-pleasured and so ready to cum.

"Who's my pretty boy?" Jiwon asked softly and Junhoe's heart leaped.

"M-Me," Junhoe moaned.

"That's right. Who's the boy I love?" Jiwon groaned and Junhoe gasped softly as he felt tears ready to fall.

"M-Me?" Junhoe suggested as he opened his eyes, letting some tears fall. Jiwon thrust up as he sat up and wiped Junhoe's face.

"It's always been you," Jiwon hummed and hit Junhoe's prostate, "Who's loved, validated and about to c— mm—um?" Jiwon grunted and Junhoe held onto Jiwon for dear life as he drilled up into him.

"Me! Oh fuck, me!" Junhoe threw his head back as he gave his last, "Fucking me, daddy! Oh—" Junhoe's voice strangled as he came as Jiwon kept rolling his hips and soon after let his breath hitch as he came. Their lips found each other immediately as they came down.

"Let me wash you."

x

They moved again, to a bigger apartment because Junhoe got a raise. Now as a best selling manga author of the top-selling .. that is about a boy, Ryouma who was searching for a roommate and accidentally finds Mizuki who identifies as genderfluid. Ryouma swears he is only gay and could not fall for someone so complexing, but Mizuki is set out to prove otherwise. There are tough times and fights such as Ryouma accidentally misgendering Mizuki or purposely doing it. Along with many, many sex scenes.

Too on the nose?

Junhoe wasn't sure, but he knew it paid well and Jiwon really liked seeing the spin on their story. The pair sat in the tub now. Flower petals sat around them as the water glower a pink. Junhoe leaned back into Jiwon who rubbed his legs slowly.

"What's going to happen in the next edition?" Jiwon asked softly.

"Not sure, I think they're going to fall madly in love," Junhoe teased and Jiwon chuckled as he ducked his head into Junhoe's neck and kissed it gently.

"Well make sure Ryouma is allowing of all Mizuki's things," Jiwon whispered, "Especially the thighs."

The obsessive behavior had lessened but nevertheless was still there. Though it didn't bother Jiwon as much, He knew Junhoe was making an effort and was not getting help. Jiwon and he were moving up in their lives individually and together. That's all he wanted. He was glad Junhoe was getting help.

"Mmm, duly noticed," Junhoe whispered and Jiwon hummed softly.

"I can't believe we were just roommates, how did we even get to this point?" Jiwon mumbled against Junhoe's shoulders. The boy shrugged as he turned his head and looked back at Junhoe and sighed softly.

"I hope you're my long term roommate, hopefully, you'll be upgraded to husband," Junhoe winked and Jiwon flushed pink as he laughed.

"Well, my parents left me because of you. So, I hope it's okay we don't get their blessing," Jiwon muttered and Junhoe giggled as he kissed his lips sweetly.

"Mine were never in the picture," Junhoe hummed, "Our friends will do."

"Ah, yes, them," Jiwon grumbled making Junhoe laugh at him.

"I think they're coming ove—"

"WIFE!" Donghyuk's voice screamed out and Junhoe giggled as Jiwon groaned loudly. Junhoe kissed Jiwon's cheek as he rose and pulled Jiwon up. They drained the tub and put their towels on walked out hearing Hanbin call,

"There are the roommates!"

"Yeah, roommates," Jiwon rolled his eyes as they went up. Junhoe squeaked as Donghyuk picked him up hugging him.

"Husband!" Junhoe called.

"Wife, how dare you cheat on me with him?" Donghyuk scolded making Junhoe to wrinkle his nose and shrug.

"You two are annoying," Jiwon grumbled as he took Junhoe away. "Let us go and get dressed. Oh— wait, Junhoe you need to fill out your gender chart."

"Oh!" Junhoe gasped and got down. Something swelled inside Jiwon as he watched Junhoe use an expo marker to draw hearts all on the card and put the plastic card in 'Junhoe'. Turning around, he grinned to Jiwon, "Happy?"

"As long as you are."

"I am very happy."


End file.
